Scam of the Century: The Big Picture Scam
Scam of the Century: The Big Picture Scam Preface Since the Ed, Edd n’ Eddy: Big Picture Show aired, I was fascinated on what kind of scam/prank the Eds come out to create such devastation which horribly injured the kids (Except the Kankers, Sarah and Jimmy). Kevin was burned. Rolf had his body chopped/eaten off. Jonny had a cloth pin, a mouse trap, fake teeth and a bear trap on all over his body. Nazz had a Mohawk and naked for unknown reason. There are a lot of theories about what happened in the Big Picture Show. Some say it was a prank gone wrong or something. Mine theory is the Eds are having the Ultimate scam which involved capturing a real bear which it will star their Big Picture Scam until Eddy flashed the stage lights at the bear which made it berserk which ultimately caused the devastation at the Big Picture Show. Prologue: A week before the Big Picture Show It was a nice cool holiday morning in the Cal-de-Sac; the birds were chirping away, the cool front wind was blowing. Everything is in peace and quiet. The children were playing in the Cal-de-Sac, while a farmer named Rolf was harvesting his crops behind his house. A few footsteps away, there was a lane which borders the playground and the neighbourhood along with a construction site. Three boys were wondering around, felt bored about their day and short of cash. One boy was short with three strands of hair on his head. He wore a yellow T-shirt with a red strip going down from his shirt. He wore a pair light blue trousers with red shoes. He was the leader of the group. The other was taller, wearing a red shirt with purple shorts. He wore a hat to shield his childhood scar which his parents had inflicted. He was the brains of the group. The last one also tall, he wore a green jacket with a white shirt with red strips. He had yellowish skin with one eyebrow. He was the workhorse of the group due to his strength. ‘Double D! I am bored!’ Eddy yelled. ‘Well, I am bored too.’ Edd protested. ‘What if we have a scam?’ ‘Again? Don’t you get tired of it? You start doing it since Season 1!’ (Fourth wall break) Eddy had nothing to say. He started to peek through to the Cal-de-Sac kids who were playing with Kevin. He said, ‘Look at them, playing so happily with Kevin.’ ‘This is true.’ Edd agreed, ‘We never get anything right.’ ‘Yeah, if you were me, I will run a circus with a real bear.’ Ed said. ‘That’s it!’ Eddy suddenly leaped on to Ed excitedly. Eddy grabbed Edd’s shoulder toward him. Edd felt uneasy with Eddy’s insidious look, realising that Eddy had come out another scam to ruin their day. ‘Listen boys, we will have our Ultimate scam.’ ‘What are you proposing?’ Edd asked. ‘We are going to make the Big Picture Scam complete with a real, living bear.’ Eddy said. ‘A bear?! You are kidding me right?’ ‘Nope. It will be the best of the best scam.’ Edd found it uneasy. A real bear? ''It was impossible to ever find such a thing in the suburbs, none other than Peach Creek itself. He told Eddy that it was impossible to locate a bear in a suburb, but Eddy didn’t care about him, instead, he ordered Edd to find a bear within 2 days while he and Ed devise a plan for the scam which Edd refused. ‘Fine! We can do our own scam without you!’ Eddy shouted at Edd but Edd didn’t taken notice of them and walked out from the Lane. ‘Come Lumpy, let’s find a real bear!’ Eddy said. ‘Hurray!’ Ed cheered. ‘Quick, to Rolf’s shed!’ They quickly ran toward Rolf’s shed. By the time they got there, they were stopped by Rolf. Apparently he caught them trespassing into his farm. Eddy panicked due to the fact he knew that Rolf will become a monster when provoked to a certain extent. He tried to hide behind Ed but he was playing with Rolf’s chickens in the background. ‘Oh hi Rolf, I didn’t see you are busy.’ Eddy tried to manipulate Rolf with his puppy face. ‘You are trespassing Rolf’s property, Shorty Ed Boy!’ Rolf said angrily with a shovel on one of his hands. ‘You didn’t understand.’ ‘The Son of a Shepherd understands all! Ed Boy’ ‘Rolf look, Ed is playing your chickens!’ Rolf turned around and started chasing Ed with his shovel. Seeking a chance, Eddy tip-toed into Rolf’s shed to pick up some hunting equipment. However, it wasn’t easy as it sounds. Inside Rolf’s shed was a whole collection of gardening tools and hunting tools which made Eddy quite confused on what tools he should take. After a few minutes wondering around inside, he took what they needed to catch a bear, two bear traps, a pole, and a rope. He shouted at Ed to make an escape until Rolf realised that Eddy stole his tools from his shed. He called Wilfred, his pig to hunt them down but Eddy and Ed were too fast for the swine. Wilfred crashed against the fence, leaving Eddy and Ed running toward the Lane. ‘Get back here Ed Boy!’ Rolf yelled which attracted attention from the Cal-de-Sac kids. ‘What is it Rolf?’ Kevin asked. ‘The Ed Boys had invaded Rolf’s property and took Rolf’s tools!’ ‘Those Dorks!’ ‘Let’s hunt them down!’ ‘No, the Son of a Shepherd will do it.’ Chapter 1 Edd was sitting on his usual sofa in his downstairs living room. His living room was a large, comfortable room complete with a central cooling system, a 50' LC TV and a plant which Edd called/labelled Twin. Edd was bored. He kept switching between channels with his remote control to find a suitable channel which will cleanse his thoughts. Annoyance was gripping on him; he felt he should stop Eddy from performing his scam which mostly would end up with failure. He also felt disappointed with Eddy’s obsession with money and ignoring his friends, he wished he could find a way to impress the others without the help from Ed and Eddy. Until he saw ''it. “We have reports from the Peach Creek Zoo that a bear had escaped from its cage last night and residents claimed that they saw the bear was wondering around in the woods in Peach Creek. They also said that the bear had attacked their pets, eaten their food and even breaking into someone’s house. Only a few hours ago, the bear was spotted in the Park n’ Flush Trailer Park. If you saw this bear, please call 210-5677 and tell its characteristics. Can it be? Did Eddy plan this all this time? Edd thought, he listened more carefully to the news report and it deeply shocked Ed, “For those who is able to catch this bear will get a n$5000 reward from the Peach Creek Zoo. Back to you Melinda” He immediately unplugged the television. His body was tumbling with fear. He stood up with his hands still shaking from the truth behind Eddy’s bear hunt. He proceeded to the kitchen, along with a basket he obtained from the storage room. He began to stuff anything necessary into the basket, ranging from can food to bottles of water. While he was stuffing, the phone rang. He dropped everything from his hands and quickly rushed to the phone. It was from his parents. They informed Edd that they couldn’t return home after a fortnight due to a traffic lockdown. He hug back the phone, quickly return where he stopped, stuffing the last item into the basket, he ran toward the front door. However, the children of the Cal-de-Sac were already waiting for him in his front door like an angry mob. Rolf stand out amongst the group, he was holding a fork on his hand with his T-shirt stripped off. He pointed his finger at Edd and shouted, ‘Double D Ed Boy! Where did the other Ed Boys took Rolf’s hunting tools from Rolf property?’ Edd felt he was accused by the foreigner with a fork on his hand. He replied, ‘I never did something like this? Where Ed and Eddy went to or what they will do with your hunting tools, I have no explanation for that.’ He felt he would be hit by Rolf, ‘Now it is late now and I have a dinner to prepare in school.’ He struggled off the crowd. He quickly ran to The Lane. He pulled out a cloth to cover his head like a Muslim woman. He also hid parts of his clothing with the same cloth. He walked toward the construction site until he heard the kids were shouting and demanding for Edd’s appearance. He quickly ran into the woods of the Cal-de-Sac until he bumped into something...something fury. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Abandoned Pages